


Complementary

by inksheddings



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna never holds back, so neither does Ginny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complementary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trialia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/gifts).



It's surprisingly easy, Ginny thinks, being with Luna like this. Luna never holds back, never keeps her touches or her feelings to herself, and this allows Ginny to do the same.

Luna straddles Ginny's thighs, and the sensation where their bodies connect is overwhelmingly perfect- enough to arouse, not enough to satisfy, but there's a promise there that Ginny knows Luna won't break.

Luna kisses her gently, her tongue barely touching Ginny's lips but leaving Ginny breathless nonetheless.

"Look, Ginny. So beautiful."

Ginny turns her head so she can follow Luna's gaze to the pillow beneath Ginny's head. Strands of their hair have mixed together, pale yellow and bright red blending into something that shines and complements and makes Ginny press her groin against Luna's because _yes_.

Just as Luna says, it's beautiful and true and a promise that Ginny won't break either.

**end**


End file.
